Finales Felices
by Giny Scully
Summary: Han pasado 6 años desde que Coulson formó un curioso equipo y les montó en el Bus, ¿Qué ha sido de ellos? ¿Han conseguido su final feliz? Cada capítulo habla de una posibilidad diferente de final feliz basada en las decisiones tomadas. El nexo es Skye que en el 1º capítulo llama a la puerta de FitzSimmons, en el 2º a la de Ward y en el 3º a la de Philinda. Con los tres shipper.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **"Finales Felices" es un fanfic basado en la serie Agentes de SHIELD. Los personajes mencionados no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de los Whedon, Marvel y la cadena ABC. No intento violar las leyes del copyright ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Nota de la autora:** Este es un proyecto que no sé a donde llegará exactamente. Cuando una empieza a ver una serie de Whedon sabe que en un principio va a sufrir y no sé cómo, pues se me empezaron a ocurrir posibles finales felices, para una serie con un creador tan cruel a veces. Hay que entender que para mi un final feliz Whedon es intentar hacer un final creíble, sin que muera nadie, con eso ya me doy por satisfecha.

Por ahora tengo pensados dos fic, el que hoy publico (que se ha retrasado porque como ya dije después de todo el tema Ward me costaba bastante escribir cualquier cosa SkyeWard, pero creo que lo voy superando) y el que estoy escribiendo ahora. Uno es un antes del 1x17 y el otro es un post 1x17. No sé si escribiré un post season finale porque me cuesta bastante ver uno sin que alguien muera.

Primer final feliz, aquel que imaginé antes de descubrir que Ward, bueno, ya sabéis… antes del 1x17 Turn, turn, turn. Cuando el mundo SHIELD estaba lleno de posibilidades y SHIELD seguía siendo una organización de fiar, pero yo no veía real la posibilidad de tener niños pequeños correteando por el Bus. Tal vez un final demasiado feliz para lo que luego vino, pero supongo que por un momento nos merecímos un final así, realmente feliz.

**Resumen:** Como les va a Coulson, May, Ward, Skye, Fitz y Simmons dentro de cinco años, en un hipotético posible final de la serie.

**Tipo:** Antes de 1x17 Turn, turn, turn. Para todos los publicos. Philinda. Skyeward. FitzSimmons.

* * *

**_Finales Felices._**

* * *

**Enero de 2019, Londres.**

Era seguramente el invierno más frío en décadas, pero Jemma Simmons no lo notaba. Su corazón se sentía cálido y feliz. Cada vez que veía a su pequeña Elizabeth, el sol se abría paso entre la espesa niebla de Londres, dejando un día despejado y hermoso ante sus ojos.

Su vida habia cambiado de una forma increíblemente sorprendente varias veces en los últimos años, pero tanto si ese era el fin como el principio de la vida tal como ella la conocía, se sentía encantada con lo que ésta le estaba ofreciendo.

Es cierto que hubo malos momentos.

Algunos realmente malos.

Como cuando se infectó de un virus alienígena y se tiró del Bus sin paracaídas. O como cuando a Leo le mandaron a una misión suicida sin plan de extracción y ella disparó a un superior...

Muchas veces dudó de su cordura.

Embarcarse en el Bus no era una decisión que pareciera haber salido de su cabeza. De su ordenada y pacífica cabeza. Pero indudablemente fue de su cabeza de donde salió, porque Dios sabe que a Leo no le gustaban los cambios.

Aunque sin lugar a dudas este último le había encantado.

Sin embargo, todo lo que había salido de esa experiencia, de ese Bus, de esos tres años de su vida, era bueno. Se había conocido más a sí misma, se había probado como persona y como científica y había redescubierto las prioridades en la vida.

Vivir.

Vivir cada día.

Intensamente.

Como si fuera el último… porque de hecho podría serlo.

Y luego estuvo el extra de conocerles a ellos. A su pequeña gran familia adoptiva.

Cuando a Fitz y a ella les ofrecieron dirigir su propio laboratorio, la base científica de SHIELD en Londres, hacía ya casi dos años, la decisión fue complicada. Habían cogido cariño a la vida en el Bus, tal vez Leo incluso más que ella. Pero sin lugar a dudas habían tomado la decisión correcta, no se puede empezar realmente una vida en pareja en mitad de una comuna militar, no se puede tener a un bebé viviendo en el aire. No es que en aquel momento hubieran tenido en mente la idea de traer una nueva vida a este mundo, pero supone que, una vez que se dio cuenta de que realmente aquel que había estado los últimos 10 años de su vida a su lado era quien quería que estuviera siempre ahí, el bebé era una opción que tarde o temprano tendrían que barajar.

Fitz lloró como un niño el día que se enteró de que iba a ser padre y ella aún se emociona al recordarlo.

Habían sido unos meses increíbles.

No es que todo hubiera sido un camino de rosas. Empezar de nuevo, trabajar juntos, vivir juntos, criar a su hija juntos... Se querían, tal vez más de lo que nadie pueda comprender, pero no fue facil, estaba realmente feliz de haberse quedado sola ese fin de semana.

Un fin de semana entero para ella y su pequeña científica.

Realmente siente la muerte del tío Malcolm, al cual sólo conoció de pasada el día de su boda, pero eso de un fin de semana separados cada tantos meses... tal vez habría que plantearlo, aunque sabe que a Fitz no le va a hacer ninguna gracia la idea y seguramente nunca se atreva a decírselo.

Sea como fuere, cuando sonó el timbre a las 10 de la mañana de aquel sábado invernal se asustó, los años en el Bus la habían alertado contra las sorpresas y ella no esperaba a nadie. Al abrir la puerta la sorpresa le dio un abrazo emocionado y supo que aquel sería un buen día. O por lo menos un día interesante.

\- ¡Skye! - exclamó fuertemente sorprendida.

\- ¡Jemma! - respondió emocionada la joven.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Me alegro de verte, Skye. ¡Cuánto tiempo! Te ves guapísima, amiga, los años no pasan por ti - dijo Skye imitando la voz de Jemma y su acento, tan mal como siempre, ante la cara de sorpresa que la había recibido-. ¿¡Tú que crees!? - dijo la chica entrando sin esperar a ser invitada -. He venido a conocer a mi sobrina.

Skye no debería estar allí, eso Jemma lo sabía a ciencia cierta porque seguían dando apoyo técnico al Bus y según Leo el avión debería de estar recorriendo en estos momentos alguna zona de Europa del este, pero no preguntó.

¿Para qué? Skye ya se lo contaría cuando quisiera.

Hacia más de un año que no veía a su amiga, concretamente desde su boda y tenía muchísimas ganas de presentarle a su pequeña.

Lizzy dormía tranquila en su cuna, pero la presencia de Skye la golpeó con fuerza, como siempre hacía la chica al llegar a cualquier lado. Por si fuera poco, de su mochila salió un oso de peluche más grande que la niña, y la pequeña se puso a llorar angustiada en cuanto lo vio.

\- Esta niña ha salido a su padre - dijo Skye entornando los ojos, haciendo que a Jemma se le escapara una carcajada mientras intentaba calmar a su hija.

Ese oso era demasiado realista para un bebé.

Dos horas después por fin habían conseguido calmar a Lizzie y, tras sacarle unas sonrisas, Skye pudo ver embobada cómo su amiga daba de mamar a su pequeña, poco antes de que la niña se volviera a dormir como un angelito.

Las dos chicas bajaron hasta la cocina para preparar algo para almorzar y ponerse al día, había muchas cosas que contar, sin embargo Skye esta inquietantemente callada de cualquier tema que no fuera Elizabeth.

-¿Y Coulson? ¿Sigue en Perú? - preguntó casual Jemma, mientras hurgaba dentro del frigorífico.

Los agentes retirados intentan mantener su ubicación en secreto, o por lo menos la compartían con el mínimo número de personas posibles. A lo largo de los años habían hecho muchos enemigos y ya no tenían a la agencia para cubrirles las espaldas, así que es una forma de protegerse.

Sin embargo Jemma sabe que Skye habla con Coulson muy a menudo, la extrañaría lo contrario, ¿Quién si no le informó de que ella había dado a luz unos meses atrás? La relación de los dos siempre fue más cercana que con el resto del equipo. Para Skye, Coulson es una mezcla entre un mentor y un padre y seguramente sabe en todo momento donde se encuentra. Como cuando la visitó en el hospital tras el nacimiento de Lizzy.

La visita de su antiguo jefe le hizo muchísima ilusión y echo tanto de menos la presencia de Skye, quien en ese momento se encontraba metida en un top secret en Sudam. La verdad, le gustaría que la distancia no fuera tal, y así haber podido invitar al equipo a su primer aniversario de bodas o al futuro primer cumpleaños de Lizzy… No dejaban de ser parte de su familia y la gustaría que todo el equipo pudiera vivir un poco de su felicidad y estar en las celebraciones de su pequeña y joven familia, pero la realidad se hacía patente a cada segundo.

-Claro que no – dijo Skye divertida tras unos segundos ensimismada en la cara pensativa de su amiga – no aguantó ni medio año. Se sentía solo y aburrido, la comida no llenaba todo su vacío interior. Y su español no era tan bueno. Eso sí, ha engordado. Me llamaba cada día para intentar sonsacarme información sobre las misiones, con la intención de ayudar o de que me hicieran un consejo de guerra, eso no lo tengo muy claro - dijo mientras lavaba la lechuga en el fregadero, sin levantar la cabeza-. Tuve que recordarle que fue él quién me enseñó a guardar secretos.

Jemma sonrió ligeramente, mientras se movía por la cocina, recordando lo poco que le gustaban los secretos a Skye al principio. Quién la ha visto...

-Supongo que después de toda una vida como agente…

\- Es difícil dejar de serlo - continuó Skye mientras colocaba la lechuga en un bol que le había pasado Simmons-. Lo entiendo. No me malinterpretes. Le entiendo y le apoyo al 100% - dijo mientras se sentaba en la isla de la cocina, dejando que Simmons terminara la ensalada - Llevaba más de 35 años en la Agencia, es su vida… la única que tiene, somos su familia, jubilarse… Buff, reinventarse a esa edad, menuda mierda. Yo no sabría qué hacer con tanto tiempo libre.

-Exacto - asintió Jemma.

\- Le dije que montará un puesto de fajitas.

\- ¿¡En Perú?!

\- Eso me dijo él. ¿A los peruanos no les gustan las fajitas?

Simmons se rió con ganas ante la cara descolocada de Skye, mientras colocaba el enorme bol de ensalada en mitad de la isla de la cocina, y se sentaba frente a su amiga.

\- La academia para pequeños espías tampoco le pareció una buena idea, ¡qué ponga algo de su parte!, las grandes ideas no nacen de la nada. Visualiza: "Los chicos de Coulson", tiene un nombre super pegadizo – Simmons se atragantó con un trozo de lechuga que acaba de meterse en la boca - ¿Qué pasa? Conmigo le fue bien…

-¿Y? - dijo la chica recuperándose de su casi ahogo.

\- Dejó de llamar - dijo la chica haciendo un gesto divertido con la cara.

\- ¿Y te extraña? - preguntó Simmons.

Skye sonrió de medio lado, como quien guarda un secreto interesante. Mantuvo la tensión unos segundos para al final soltar.

\- Está en China.

-¿En China? – dijo Jemma sorprendida - ¿Casualidad…?

-Y una mierda casualidad, cuando le llame ayer después de dos semanas de no saber de él, me cogió el teléfono May.

-¡Oh Dios mío! - exclamó la bióloga emocionada.

\- Debería de haber empezado por ahí - dijo con un gesto disgustado - mejor le hubiera ido. ¡Cabezotas!

\- No me podía creer que cada uno se fuera por su lado, después de tantos años y de que claramente les gusta estar cerca al uno del otro.

-Supongo que hay cosas que son más fáciles cuando no eres un agente. ¡No sé!

\- ¡Es dificil de creer!

-Para él también - dijo Skye recordando la extraña conversación con su ex jefe solo unas horas antes-. Solo le falto decir, estaba pasando por aquí… ¡Como si hubiera parado en Washington camino de Nueva York! o algo así.

-¿Crees que…?

-No tengo ni idea - cortó la chica a su amiga con un gesto divertido de sus manos-. No soltó prenda. Y mira que saque discretamente el tema de las camas de sobra que posiblemente o no posiblemente podría tener May.

\- Eres mala.

\- Sí, sí, yo soy la mala, pero luego todos queremos saber. Y yo soy la fuente oficial de información y tengo una reputación que mantener. Sea como sea, lo obvio se ha hecho patente, May no piensa echarle y AC, AC ya no se aburre. May le ha puesto a trabajar en su academia para pequeñas espías. Ella si que sabe como vivir la vida loca.

\- ¡Es una escuela y un hogar para niñas abandonadas! Estas obsesionada con los niños espia.

El rostro de Skye mostraba un claro desacuerdo con su amiga.

-Serán niñas que darán patadas voladoras que te pasas. Ya me lo dirás en unos años. Cuando todas las agencias de inteligencia mundiales estén llenas de jovencitas entrenadas por Melinda May. Me da miedo de solo pensarlo.

Simmons entorno los ojos ante el comentario de su amiga y se volvió a centrar en lo que la interesaba. Realmente la hacía feliz que Coulson y May se hubieran reunido. Nunca llego a entender al 100% la relación que les unía o que les unió, pero se veía que el vínculo que compartían era fuerte y duradero.

-Me gustaría que fueran felices.

-Creo que lo son - dijo Skye poniendo un tono más formal en su voz-. Hacía meses que no escuchaba a Phil tan animado, tan activo, tan lleno de planes. ¡Está aprendiendo cantonés! Y de hecho May fue muy amable al contestarme al telefono, me invitó a visitarles si podíamos. Incluso me preguntó por Ward - dijo con una sonrisa tranquila-. A mi también me gusta la idea de que papá y mamá se den una oportunidad. Es como si hubieran dado giros alrededor de ella toda su vida. Se merecen saber si funciona.

-A lo mejor hasta dejas de ser hija única - contesto Jemma divertida y Skye exclamó teatralmente.

\- ¡Ya lo he dejado de ser! No tengo habitación. Sería la hija pródiga en el sofa. Tienen a 50 niñas en la escuela, están al límite de su capacidad y prácticamente recién abrieron - Skye se quedó pensativa después de su último comentario-. Lo que me acabo de dar cuenta, responde sin querer a mi pregunta sobre si a May le sobran camas. ¡AC va a tener suerte!

\- Eres de lo que no hay - replicó Jemma con una sonrisa, pero Skye seguía pensativa.

\- Le he dicho a Ward que tal vez deberíamos ir a ayudarles. Aunque tendríamos que construir un anexo.

Eso sí que no se lo esperaba Simmons.

-¿En serio? - preguntó la joven, realmente creía que a Skye le gustaba la vida de agente de Shield, aunque protestaba constantemente sobre ella.

\- Estaría bien. Sería algo útil. Una cosa buena para el mundo. Sería bueno estar con ellos, sin jefes rancios, sin normas estúpidas...

Jemma se había propuesto no preguntar cuando vio a Skye al otro lado de su puerta aquella mañana, pero definitivamente era el momento de romper con sus buenas intenciones. Algo andaba mal con su amiga.

-¿Qué te pasa Skye?

La mirada de la hacker se asentó en la de su amiga, mientras sus ojos se humedecian ligeramente y su rostro se entristecia sin querer.

\- No me quedo embarazada.

Dios sabía que Jemma Simmons no se esperaba esa respuesta.

\- ¡Oh! - exclamó desorientada - No sabía… No...

Skye movió la cabeza en un gesto de negación intentando borrar su rostro sombrío y sus pensamientos tristes.

-A ver... no es mi prioridad, ¡en serio! Tengo 29 años, no es que tenga prisa, ni nada por el estilo. Ni que tenga la vida adecuada para ello… ni una bonita casa en las afueras… Es… es un poco tonto… - Skye se paró por unos segundos, intentando plantear el problema de una forma adecuada-. Cada vez que me mosqueaba por alguna estupidez de las que nos manda Fury o Hand, órdenes aleatorias sin explicación, o cuando algún jefecillo de pacotilla nos amenaza a Ward y a mi con eso de que nuestra relación no está autorizada y demás mariconadas varias y de que nos van a separar y todo ese royo de mierda, prácticamente secuestró a Ward y bueno… nos tiramos dos días… o tres, o los que hagan falta en general para que se me pase el mosqueo, saltandonos las normas anti confraternización a la ligera, por los rincones oscuros del avión y no tan oscuros, sin ningún tipo de...bueno, protección. No es que seamos una pareja abierta ni nada por el estilo. En plan, si nos quedamos embarazados lo mandamos todo a la mierda como hicieron FitzSimmons. Todo muy adulto como ves.

\- No fue realmente así para Fitz y yo. Lo sabes ¿verdad? - protestó Jemma levantando una ceja.

\- Detalles - contesto Skye sin mostrar mucho interés por la protesta-. El resultado sería el mismo - Jemma entorno los ojos y la chica prosiguió- Tú sabes, lo has vivido… A veces echamos de menos un lugar para dormir todas las noches, uno nuestro, se entiende, en tierra, una cama grande, una bañera, un trabajo no potencialmente mortal... tener fines de semana… El Bus no es tan divertido sin vosotros - Jemma sonrió comprensiva y acarició la mano de su amiga sobre la mesa, ella también les echaba de menos-. Sin embargo... cuando me hacía la prueba de embarazo y daba negativa, me sentía aliviada, muy aliviada, porque en el fondo no sabía si estaba preparada para ello... dejar las aventuras, asentar la cabeza, Ward y yo solos. Quiero mucho a Grant, más de lo que realmente pensé que se podía, vamos a hacer tres años juntos y sigue siendo fantástico, pero en el fondo nunca hemos estado solos y fundar una familia da miedo… No es que ninguno de los dos tengamos una gran experiencia de lo que una familia tiene o debe ser. Pero a la sexta prueba empecé a…`empecé a preocuparme, no es normal, ¿no? - se contestó ella a su propia pregunta - ya llevamos 8 pruebas negativas.

\- Lo siento.

\- Grant tiene un recuento de espermatozoides espectacular, cosa fácilmente imaginable. Con una motricidad fuera de serie. Esta preparado para llenar el mundo de un ejército de pequeños robot mega atractivos, así que solo quedo yo… que soy joven, saludable y un 0 - 8 - 4, sigo sin aprender a volar, pero… ¿y si su genética y la mia no son compatibles?

Simmons no supo que decir, aquello era más que probable, pero no sabía si Skye realmente quería escuchar que sus sospechas podían ser más que ciertas.

-¿Y que quieres hacer? – dijo al final Simmons al notar que su silencio había cortado la conversación.

-Me gustaría que me hicieras unas pruebas y haber que puedes averiguar…

-No soy experta en fertilidad Skye - dijo la chica triste, le gustaría ser de más ayuda-, ni siquiera soy médico.

-Pero eres lo más parecido a un médico que nunca sabrá lo que soy, y preferiría que siguiera siguiera así - dijo Skye dando un apretón a la mano de su amiga - y eres la mejor, super mega lista y todo eso.

Jemma sonrió ante el gesto de confianza de Skye.

-Haré todo lo que pueda… tal vez incluso más, pero...

-Muchas gracias - la corto la chica-. Sabía que podía contar contigo. Solo quiero saber si es posible, sí tenemos esa opción, si no, pues tampoco pasa nada. Ward dice que podemos adoptar, de hecho aunque tengamos hijos naturales... Una niña en Santa Inés, esa niña a la que siempre devuelven las familias. O tal vez un adolescente rebelde de una familia desestructurada, alguien que necesite ser salvado, eso podemos hacerlo. Sabemos como salvar a la gente.

-Eso es muy dulce.

-Sí - dijo Skye emocionada pensando en Ward, el hombre había resultado una feliz sorpresa detrás de otra-. ¿Quién iba a decir que el duro robot era tan dulce?

-Solo necesitaba que alguien adecuado rompiera su pared.

Skye se mordió el labio descuidada y su cara se iluminó. Ambos habían tenido que romper muchas murallas y paredes alrededor de sus corazones para haber llegado a ese momento.

-Me ha pedido matrimonio.

-¿¡Qué?! - los ojos y la boca de Jemma se abrieron como platos - ¡Te ha pedido matrimonio!

\- Ayer por la noche en París. En un crucero por el Sena, cuando pasamos bajo la Torre Eiffel. ¡Se arrodillo y todo! - los ojos de Skye brillaban ante el recuerdo -. Fue precioso y lleno de tópicos cursis, había música de violines y las luces de la torre estaban sobre nuestras cabezas - Skye sacó de entre su camisa un anillo de compromiso colgado de una cadena y se lo enseñó ilusionada.

\- ¡Es precioso! - Jemma observó encantada el anillo-. ¡Enhorabuena! - de repente un pensamiento pasó por su cabeza - Le dijiste que sí, ¿verdad?

\- Claro que… - Skye se quedó callada y super pensativa - No pude no decirle que sí, ¿cierto?

\- No sé. En vez de estar celebrando tu compromiso con tu prometido estás aquí.

\- No salí huyendo si es a lo que te refieres - dijo Skye con decisión-. Quiero a Ward. Me quiero casar con él. Da un poco de pánico y eso, pero... cogí el anillo - dijo la chica volviéndoselo a enseñar - y… y luego empecé a llorar… de felicidad - acotó-. Le besé. Le dije que le amaba. Hicimos el amor varias veces... y luego le dije que tenía que venir a verte.

\- ¡Skye!

\- Solo quería... solo quería poderle dar todas las respuesta. ¡Coji el anillo! - exclamó la chica defendiendose - El "sí" es una reiteración, es odvio que me quiero casar con él. No sabes lo que hicimos en ese barco.

\- Y no quiero saberlo - dijo Simmons con convencimiento - Vuestra vida sexual aunque a veces fuera de dominio público, nunca me interesó.

Skye ignoro el comentario, como siempre hacía cuando algo no la interesaba.

\- Voy a llamarle - comento Skye alejándose un poco de su amiga, mientras comenzaba a marcar el número de teléfono de Ward.

\- Será lo mejor.

Jemma, desde la distancia, vio como Skye gritaba un "sí" entusiasta al teléfono, mientras iba camino del salón. Parece ser que después de todo, ese iba a ser un cálido invierno para todos los que conocía. Un invierno lleno de finales felices.

FIN

* * *

¿Cursi? ¿Suficientemente cursi? ¿Demasiado cursi? ¿Poco cursi?

¿Lo suficientemente feliz?

Tener en cuenta que este va a ser el más feliz de todos.

¿Queréis seguir leyendo finales felices o algo que se le parezca o paso a otra cosa?

¡Feedback por favor!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **"Finales Felices" es un fanfic basado en la serie Agentes de SHIELD. Los personajes mencionados no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de los Whedon, Marvel y la cadena ABC. No intento violar las leyes del copyright ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Nota de la autora:** Este es el segundo final feliz, como podreis comprobar no tan feliz porque después del 1x17 Turn, turn, turn, las cosas se empezaron a complicar de mala manera y más de la cuenta. Hydra formaba parte de Shield y tanto Garret como Ward eran unos traidores, Ward mató a Hand y todo lo demás, eso sí, aquí no tengo en cuenta los acontecimientos sucedidos en la season finale. Cuando pensé este "final feliz" Ward nunca fue a Providence para que Skye le desencriptara el disco duro.

Si leeis y os quedan dudas preguntar, tengo toda una historia montada a través de este fic, pero el fic daba para lo que daba.

Siento el retraso. En serio. Pero estoy teniendo serios problemas con el SkyeWard, más bien con Ward, cosas que tenía pensadas desde hace iones ahora… buff, es complicado.

Gracias a Caris Bennet por su beteo. Gracias a los que me comentasteis y me agregasteis a favoritos.

**Resumen:** Como les va a Coulson, May, Ward, Skye, Fitz y Simmons dentro de cinco años, en un hipotético posible final de la serie.

**Tipo:** Despues de 1x17 Turn, turn, turn. Para todos los publicos. Sobre todo Skyeward. Y mucho brotherismo entre May, Skye y Fitz.

* * *

**_Finales Felices II._**

* * *

**Enero de 2019, Río de Janeiro.**

Es posible que Ward lo hubiese esperado durante un tiempo, incluso temido pero después de cuatro años volverla a ver se le antojaba imposible. Y aún así ahí estaba ella, como una aparición en mitad de la zona de entrenamiento, a unos cinco metros de él, con unos vaqueros desgastados, una camiseta morada y el rostro sereno, como si se hubieran cruzado en la zona de descanso del Bus una mañana cualquiera, como si los últimos cuatro años nunca hubieran pasado. Su pelo estaba un poco más corto, pero era en lo único en que podía notar la diferencia.

\- ¿Has venido a detenerme? - pregunto Ward con tranquilidad. Si se había acabado su periodo de libertad tampoco pensaba pelear con ella.

\- No - dijo la chica con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro mientras negaba con la cabeza.

\- ¿Has venido a matarme?

Skye le miró sorprendida.

\- ¡¿En serio?!

\- Dadas las circunstancias me parece una pregunta legítima - había noches en las que aún se despertaba alterado, bañado en un sudor frío y recordando la sangre de Skye por todo su cuerpo.

\- No, no he venido a matarte - replicó la chica con calma-. Mi función nunca ha sido juzgar ni ejecutar. Como hacktivista solo quería descubrir la verdad al mundo y como miembro de Shield solo quería protegerlo.

Ward no pudo por menos que bajar la cabeza, proteger al mundo era una idea tan bonita… Puede que hubiera algún momento en el que se la creyó, tal vez cuando se la vendía a Skye con tanta vehemencia se la creyó... pero no quería pensar en ello.

\- Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí? - preguntó cruzándose de brazos intentando protegerse de lo que estaba sintiendo y entonces la sonrisa deslumbrante de Skye lo desarmó de nuevo. Era tan fácil para ella descolocarlo sin proponérselo...

\- Lo habrás olvidado, pero me debes una copa.

Una carcajada descarada salió de la boca de Ward, eso no lo vio venir. Echaba de menos la impredicibilidad de Skye. Era bonito pensar que ella le llevaba buscando 4 años porque él le debía una copa.

\- ¿En serio? - preguntó el hombre, mientras la chica asentía con la cabeza.

\- Por supuesto. Me han dicho que no puedo marcharme de Río sin probar la cachaza, así que supuse que tú podrías ayudarme.

\- Pues como no quieras que vayamos a un bar... - replicó levantando los hombros pero sin moverse de su sitio-. Aquí no tengo cachaza, de hecho no tengo nada que ofrecerte. Solo agua.

\- Esa siempre parece ser tu excusa - dijo la chica mostrando un poco de tristeza.

Ward dejó caer su cabeza y se masajeó los ojos. Había algo en toda aquella situación que la hacía surrealista, casi una ensoñación ante sus ojos.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí realmente?

Skye dejó escapar una sonrisa triste.

\- No me creas si no quieres - respondió la chica mirándole directamente a los ojos-, pero necesitaba hablar contigo. Necesitaba entenderlo. Necesito entenderlo -enfatizó-. Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero no se ha hecho más fácil para mi. Un día me pides una cita, me abres tu corazón en un cuarto de escobas justo a punto de morir y dos días después descubro que eres un espía de Hydra.

Ward volvió a agachar la cabeza, se merecía la reprimenda, se merecía el fuerte dolor que le oprimía el pecho. Aún podía sentir los suaves labios de Skye sobre los suyos, los cinco segundos que cambiaron su vida. La quiso de una forma que nunca imaginó posible y ese amor le cambió la vida. Y a cambio de ese amor él se la destrozó a ella.

\- Lloré durante horas – prosiguió la joven-, hasta que los ojos no me aguantaban más, hasta que ya no había lágrimas en mi cuerpo. Eras mi supervisor, mi compañero, mi amigo… incluso la esperanza de algo más. Te hubiera confiado mi vida con los ojos cerrados… De hecho lo hacía -comentó con una sonrisa triste-. Y sin embargo trabajabas para el hombre que me mandó matar, al cual mataste cuando te pidió que acabaras conmigo... Acepta que es confuso.

\- Nunca quise hacerte daño - susurró el hombre.

\- Desapareciste.

\- No creí que quedarme fuera una buena idea.

Skye sonrió descreída.

\- ¡Como si fueras un experto en buenas ideas!

\- Lo siento – se disculpó con sinceridad.

\- No te disculpes, el mal de amores ya ha prescrito, soy más dura, soy más fuerte y sigo viva. - Una sonrisa sincera salió de sus labios-. Gracias por salvarme.

\- Me sentiría mejor si no te hubiera puesto en peligro en primer lugar.

\- Sí, eso hubiera estado bien – dijo la mujer pensativa bajando la cabeza e instaurando un paréntesis en la conversación. Realmente "eso" hubiera sido fantástico.

\- Has tardado mucho en encontrarme – comentó Ward rompiendo el silencio que por primera vez en su vida le incomodaba. Skye volvió a contestar con una leve sonrisa.

\- Te escondes bien y he estado muy ocupada.

Claro que había estado muy ocupada, Ward se sintió estúpido. Era mucho soñar que aquella mujer fascinante llevara dedicando todo su tiempo desde hacía cuatro años a buscarle. Era estupido, pero era bonito.

\- Me lo imagino - intentó parecer casual.

\- No sabes lo difícil que es volver meter entre rejas a todos los locos que dejasteis sueltos… y más sin la ayuda de una gran organización - No había rencor en sus palabras y Ward no lo entendía, porque el simple recordatorio de aquellos sucesos le hacían tener ganas de vomitar.

\- Menos mal que siempre se puede contar con los buenos para que salven el mundo - dijo con una sonrisa apagada- ¿Dónde está Coulson? – preguntó el especialista mirando a su alrededor, suponiendo que su antiguo jefe aparecería por cualquier esquina, que ni de coña la habría dejado ir sola ante él.

La chica se quedó cortada momentáneamente, no esperaba esa pregunta. Se notaba claramente que ambos venían de realidades actuales diferentes.

\- No te lo tomes a mal - contestó pensando que su momento en blanco no se había notado-, pero no puedo decírtelo, eres un delincuente buscado por la justicia que una vez ayudó a torturarle.

\- Yo no… - ¿ante quién quería excusarse? Ella estaba allí y no quería disculpas-. ¿No está contigo?

\- Hace mucho que no está conmigo - dijo Skye serena, no quería demostrar lo mucho que lo echaba de menos-. Lo dejó todo. Se casó con su chelista y ahora tiene una vida tranquila en un barrio residencial a las afueras de ninguna parte.

\- ¿Te dejó sola? - Ward no podía creer que el hombre de la voluntad de hierro la hubiera dejado sola. No a su hija adoptiva, a su pupila preferida. Él no hubiera estado tranquilo sabiendo que Skye estaba sola.

\- No me dejó sola. Me preguntó si quería irme con él y fui yo la que decidió que no me convencía lo que me ofrecía. Creo que me ofreció una adopción tardía, me dijo algo muy bonito en plan donde yo esté estará tu casa…

\- Noto un poco de decepción.

\- No, para nada. Yo no era su responsabilidad y entendí su decisión. No voy a juzgar si era la adecuada, ya te he dicho que no juzgo. Las grandes decisiones tampoco han sido lo mío. Prueba, error. Hay que vivir ciertas cosas para saber realmente si las quieres. Si no puedes acabar idealizando algo que realmente no te haría feliz.

\- ¿Lo dices por experiencia?

Skye sonrió descarada y le ignoro completamente.

¿Idealizar cosas?

¿Ella?

-Hablamos cada semana dos o tres veces, últimamente más, está más aburrido que una ostra y completamente indignado ante mi idea de venir a visitarte. No te extrañe si aparece en cualquier momento. – terminó Skye con una sonrisa burlona -. Acabará volviendo a casa.

Ward entornó los ojos. Skye seguía siendo claramente su Skye. Y no renunciaba fácilmente a lo que quería.

\- ¿Estás sola en tu furgoneta de nuevo? – preguntó el hombre curioso y por primera vez desde que vio a la chica aquella mañana se atrevió a dar dos pasos hacia ella. Él podría protegerla.

\- Eso te gustaría a ti. - Una voz fuerte se escuchó a sus espaldas, una voz que recordaba a la perfección.

\- Cuanto tiempo, May – dijo el hombre sin ni siquiera darse la vuelta hacia la voz.

\- No el suficiente, Ward. Nunca será el suficiente.

\- ¿Tú sí que has venido a matarme?

\- Esa decisión es solo tuya, así que alégrame el día – concluyó la mujer sin que su tono de voz mostrará ningún tipo de sentimiento.

Ward sonrió con ironía y retrocedió los dos pasos que había dado hacia Skye mientras se volvía para enfrentarse a la mujer.

\- Así que mamá fue la que se quedó con la custodia. Eso no lo vi venir.

\- Entonces estamos empatados – contestó May impasible.

\- Me alegra que hayas cuidado de ella – dijo Ward sincero, haciendo que May dejara escapar una sonrisa descreída.

\- No te dejes engañar por su aspecto, Skye no necesita que cuiden de ella. Te sugiero que no le des la oportunidad de enseñarte lo que ha aprendido en estos últimos años.

\- ¿Eres la pequeña Caballería? –preguntó Grant volviendo la vista hacia la joven.

\- No me llames así - dijo con un tono impasible-. Alguien tenía que terminar mi formación – sonrió la joven, realmente satisfecha de su formación y de lo que en esos años había aprendido de Melinda May.

\- Saliste ganando con el cambio.

\- No me dores la píldora, Ward – respondió la voz de la especialista a su espalda-. Sabes que no es mi estilo.

Grant sonrió y con un ligero movimiento de sus pies, tomó una posición entre las dos mujeres que le permitía mirarlas a ambas con un ligero movimiento de cabeza. Aunque estaba rodeado, curiosamente no se sentía para nada amenazado. Le gustaba la visita. Había echado de menos a esas dos mujeres.

\- Entonces ¿qué? ¿Sois la versión contemporánea de la princesa Xena y Gabrielle salvando al mundo?

Ward vio la sonrisa descreída de las dos mujeres antes de que la voz de Leo Fitz resonara en su punto muerto de visión, sacándole una sonrisa.

\- Yo más bien diría que somos una versión moderna del Equipo A. Aunque tenemos una camioneta mucho mejor que la suya, puedes creerme.

\- Si llego a saber que teníamos una reunión familiar hubiera comprado comida – dijo Ward mientras lentamente se daba la vuelta hacia el científico -. Hola, Fitz.

\- Hola, Ward – contestó el chico.

\- Ni siquiera tiene cachaza – acotó Skye.

\- Lo he oído, lamentable – desaprobó May – Te dije que este viaje no nos iba a reportar nada reseñable – comentó la agente veterana a su pupila como si nadie más hubiera en la sala.

\- No suelo recibir visitas – se defendió el ex agente conteniendo la risa ante la mirada recriminatoria de las dos mujeres.

\- ¿En serio?¿En esta parte de la ciudad? – Acotó Fitz que seguía frente a él –. No sé si creerte.

\- No vine aquí a hacer vida social.

\- Lo sabemos – dijo Skye de nuevo con tono serio, aquel que utilizaba cuando hablaba de algo realmente importante o que realmente le importaba-. Has sacado a muchos niños de las favelas en estos años. Haces una gran labor social aquí. Les das de comer. Les enseñas a defenderse, les das una formación, les intentas mantener alejados de la calle y de la delincuencia.

\- Lo que no deja de ser una ironía – replicó May mirándole con rudeza.

\- También sabemos que las mafias te la tienen jurada. Tres atentados contra tu vida en los últimos seis meses. Tuvimos que adelantar la visita por miedo a que lo lograran.

¿Era aquello un cumplido? Después de todo lo que había hecho, ¿estaba recibiendo un cumplido de aquellos a los que más daño había hecho? Ward levantó los hombros, como quien no entiende el valor de sus acciones.

\- Una vez que SHIELD te la tiene jurada ya, que más da.

\- SHIELD ya no existe – sentenció Fitz.

\- Sólo el Equipo S. Entiendo – Comentó el ex agente-. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Simmons? – preguntó mirando hacia su propia espalda. Si aquello era una reunión familiar, desde luego faltaba alguien -. ¿No quiere verme?

\- Simmons no está aquí – contestó Fitz serio ante el recordatorio de su otra mitad.

\- ¿Está bien? – la pregunta salió de la boca de Ward sin hacer una parada en su cerebro, por muy extraño que pareciese se le encogió un poco el alma pensando que a Jemma pudiera haberle pasado algo.

\- Está perfectamente – respondió Skye con una sonrisa y Grant comprendió.

\- ¿En otro barrio residencial en mitad de ninguna parte?

\- Algo así. Sólo que en vez de casarse con un músico está comprometida con un trabajo.

\- No todos aguantan la vida errante – dijo Ward con pena mirando al científico.

\- No quiero tu compasión – el rostro de Leo se endureció-. Ella hizo lo que tenía que hacer. Lo que tenía que hacer para ser feliz y leal a quien es. Está a punto de descubrir una cura contra el Parkinson - dijo orgulloso - trabaja en un laboratorio increíble y nos ayuda mucho. Además, hablo con ella todos los días - sentenció como si esa fuera la mejor parte.

\- A veces dos o tres veces al día – replicó Skye con tono de burla.

\- Si estuvieran casados hablarían menos – comentó entornando los ojos la Caballería.

\- ¡Cómo que vosotras no hablárais por teléfono! – exclamó ofendido el chico y las dos mujeres sonrieron.

Se veía una familiaridad entre ellos incluso más profunda que cuando él era parte del equipo. Cuatro años más profunda, supuso. Sintió como si le faltara algo por habérselo perdido. Como si la parte que les aprendió a querer durante el año que trabajaron juntos se hubiera quedado con ellos y hoy estuviera de vuelta, haciéndole notar realmente su marcha.

\- Entonces, ¿cuál es el cuarto miembro del equipo?

\- Trip – contestó Skye.

\- Sí – dijo Leo bastante molesto-, se quedó. Increíble pero cierto.

\- Y es un gran cuarto miembro – acotó May como lo haría una madre.

\- Le adoran porque sabe cocinar – dijo el joven científico entornando los ojos.

Trip, eso le dolió a Grant Ward y eso que casi había olvidado al especialista. Tal vez porque se vio sustituido por quien debería haber sido él. Por el hombre honesto que no se dejó embaucar por John Garret. Por aquel que tuvo la inocencia de creer en el bien mayor ante todo.

\- No quería dejar la camioneta sola – dijo Skye al darse cuenta de que Ward se había quedado en blanco, como si su mente se hubiera ido muy lejos de allí –. No es el barrio más recomendable del mundo y tenemos muchos juguetitos caros.

\- Lo entiendo.

El ex especialista asintió con la cabeza y dejó escapar una ligera sonrisa, pero Skye pudo leer en él, tal vez mejor que cinco años atrás.

\- ¿Me podríais dejar un momento a solas con Ward, por favor? – preguntó Skye a sus dos compañeros.

\- Adiós, Ward – Fitz asintió con la cabeza-. Ha estado bien volver a verte. Me caías mejor que Trip, aunque eso no diga nada a mi favor – dejó escapar una sonrisa y se dio la vuelta sobre sus pies.

\- Adiós Fitz, da recuerdos a Jemma.

\- De tu parte – dijo mientras empezaba a andar camino de por donde hubiera entrado.

Cuando el chico desapareció Ward sintió un tonto vacío en la boca del estomago, como si ya lo echará en falta. Fitz fue ese hermano pequeño con quien lo podía haber hecho bien por una vez, pero volvió a fastidiarla.

Al levantar la cabeza de nuevo vio a May en el mismo punto exacto que hacía unos minutos, seguía quieta, inmutable y le miraba directamente.

\- Ya te he dicho que ella no necesita protección – dijo la especialista mirando hacia la chica-, pero que no me entere de que ha tenido que patearte el culo...

Ward levantó las manos en un gesto de rendición.

\- No te preocupes. Soy completamente sumiso ante ella.

\- No creo que eso le gustara tampoco – dijo May por primera vez con una sonrisa dirigida claramente hacia él. May vio cómo Skye se sonrojó ligeramente, pero él no pudo verlo –. De todos modos lo que yo te venía a decir es que hemos estado hablando con algunos de los jefes mafiosos de la zona y creo que podrás hacer tu trabajo tranquilo de aquí en adelante.

Grant Ward se quedó completamente desconcertado. Sin lugar a dudas, eso tampoco lo vio venir.

\- Gra… gracias – apenas pudo tartamudear el hombre.

\- No hagas que me arrepienta – concluyó la mujer con el tono serio que la caracterizaba.

Y con las mismas Melinda May desapareció entre las sombras, de la misma forma silenciosa cómo había aparecido.

Por Melinda May había tenido más que sentimientos fraternales, la mujer le dejó entrar en su cama, aunque nunca le dejó entrar en su corazón, seguramente porque su corazón ya pertenecía a otro, pero le enseñó a ser mejor persona y mejor profesional y a amar sin condiciones. Aunque probablemente lo había hecho sin ella proponérselo. La admiraba profundamente y traicionarla le dolió porque sabía que la mujer no confiaba en apenas nadie, pero que sí llegó a confiar en él. Su perdón suponía mucho para él. Tal vez más de lo que hubiera podido esperar.

\- Cuando se enteró de lo del centro pensó que estabas reclutando niños soldado para Hydra. Te hubiera matado sin pensarlo de un solo golpe, uno seco – la voz de Skye resonó en la sala y él se volvió para verla, encontrándose con la chica a apenas un paso de él. Demasiado cerca-. Ahora se siente culpable por haberlo pensado.

\- Tenía buenos motivos para pensarlo - sentenció Ward.

\- No. Estaba herida. La engañaste. Eso no le suele pasar. Yo le dije que tuviste tu momento decisivo. Y que lo tuviste frente a mí. Que te decidiste por el bien.

\- Eres demasiado comprensiva conmigo. Siempre lo has sido - dijo Ward con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- No, no lo soy. Te odié… con tanta fuerza, con tanta como solo puedes odiar a aquellos que amas - dijo la chica mirándole directamente a los ojos-. Sé lo que llevas haciendo cuatro años aquí y sé que me salvaste la vida. Aquel día en los laboratorios Cibertek nos salvaste la vida a todos, matando a la persona que tú sentías como tu salvador. Me imagino lo duro que tuvo que ser aquello.

Ward dejó escapar una sonrisa descreída.

\- No creo que Garret nunca me hubiera querido o por lo menos apreciado ni la mitad que vosotros - dijo con mirada triste mirando directamente a la joven-. Me arrepiento cada día. Fui tan tonto. Solo me utilizó y yo tardé tanto en darme cuenta. Parecía un robot, pero solo era un niño asustado. Más de dos tercios de mi vida solo he sido un niño asustado.

Sus miradas estaban unidas y sus cuerpos se habían ido juntando más de lo debido, la tensión se palpaba. Ward acercó tentativo y sin pensar sus labios a los de la chica, pero antes de que pudieran llegar a su destino...

\- Hablé con tu hermana - soltó de golpe Skye.

Ward tuvo que parpadear dos veces antes de darse cuenta del significado real de las palabras de la hacker.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó separándose de la joven- No tenías derecho. No...

\- Busqué a tu familia. Busqué algo o alguien que pudiera dar luz a tu vida - dijo con voz de disculpa, pero sin disculparse en ningún momento.

El exagente ladeo la cabeza contrariado.

\- ¿No le dirías…?

\- No, tranquilo - dijo Skye sonriente-. Sólo le pregunte por ti, cotilleé viajes fotos... Eras un niño gordito y con cara de pánfilo - se burló la chica ante la cara preocupada de Ward -. Le dije que te estábamos buscando… que desapareciste en mitad de una misión y que estábamos preocupados, aunque sabes cuidarte perfectamente solo- el rostro de Grant se destensó-. Que te hubieras puesto en contacto con tu familia era una opción.

\- En realidad no lo era - dijo el hombre con una expresión triste-. ¿Cómo está?

\- ¿Lily? - Ward asintió con la cabeza-. Bien. Es una mujer muy valiente y muy guapa. Creo que le haría mucha ilusión volver a verte. Como tú es una superviviente pero ella tuvo ayuda, de la de verdad, y te recuerda con cariño - Ward se encogió de hombros como dando a entender que no sabía de qué estaba hablando.- No mientas, Grant Douglas Ward - dijo la chica inquisitiva-. Garret ya no está aquí. No va a juzgar tus buenas obras. Lily nos habló de lo que pasaba en tu casa, de la pesadilla que vivisteis. Evidentemente te quedaste corto en tu exposición.

Ward bajo la cabeza y se dio la vuelta, no quería recordar, no quería saber, pero Skye no se calló.

-Me dijo que gracias a las denuncias recibidas y al incendio consiguió que la sacaran de la casa de tus padres, también nos dijo que las casas de acogida fueron un descanso en su infancia y que gracias al dinero que recibió anónimamente durante años pudo emanciparse pronto y estudiar - Grant se dio la vuelta para poder escuchar mejor la historia de la chica y Skye sonrió. Sabía que el dinero lo había mandado él-. Es trabajadora social. Ayuda a niños con problemas familiares a apenas unos kilómetros de donde os criasteis. Está casada y tiene dos niños y me dijo que si te encontraba te diera esto – de su bolsillo saco una foto donde aparecía una mujer y dos niños, haciendo que Ward sonriera al ver la foto –. El mayor se llama Grant.

-Lily también es demasiado comprensiva - dijo en un susurro el hombre mientras acariciaba la foto -. Siempre lo fue. - Skye no prestó atención y continuó con lo que pensaba decir.

\- Quiero que sepas que tu cuenta está a 0.

\- ¿Perdón? - preguntó levantando la vista de la foto.

\- Con todos los niños que has salvado aquí y toda la gente que ha salvado tu hermana, que fue la primera persona a la que salvaste, es más que posible que hayas salvado a más gente de la que hayas matado.

El exespecialista miró con ternura a la chica.

\- No puedes saber eso - dijo guardando la foto en el bolsillo de su pantalón-. Y no creo que sea cierto.

\- Fitz creó un algoritmo para comprobarlo, tenemos gráficos y todo.

\- ¿En serio? - preguntó realmente sorprendido.

\- A todo color. Hay veces que nos aburrimos una barbaridad - dijo Skye moviendo la cabeza disgustada consigo misma-. Lo que quiero decirte es que lo que hiciste fue imperdonable, pero ya no eres ese hombre. Ya no eres ese niño asustado, has tomado tus propias decisiones y has seguido adelante. Puedes empezar desde 0 - dijo mientras se acercaba hacia él-. No te dejes matar porque creas que te lo mereces, aún puedes hacer muchas cosas buenas.

\- Maté a mucha gente.

\- Y cada una de esas personas te acompañará siempre. No dejes que su recuerdo muera contigo. Se lo debes. Me lo debes.

Ward asintió con la cabeza.

\- Gracias. En serio. Gracias por venir, gracias por tu fe. Seguramente has sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, ojalá te hubiera conocido antes… Ojalá...- Ward se acercó más a la joven y el espacio personal entre los dos desapareció mientras sus miradas se clavaban. Quería besarla con tanta necesidad...

-Ojala nuestro mundo hubiera sido diferente - dijo Skye rompiendo el contacto visual y dándose la vuelta. Quería besarle tanto y era tan mala idea -. Creo que es hora de irme. Ya que estamos aquí creo que tenemos que detener a alguien al otro lado de la ciudad. Me ha alegrado mucho verte - dijo con tono alegre mientras se alejaba para que él no viera las lágrimas que empezaban a correr por sus ojos.

\- Lo mismo digo.

La joven se paró en la puerta y se dió la vuelta para echar un último vistazo. Ésta era la despedida que necesitaba para seguir adelante, llevaba cuatro años repitiéndoselo, pero de repente…

\- Si alguna vez te cansas de Brasil recuerda que en el Equipo A de vez en cuando eran 5 - Skye sonrió sin ganas.

\- Puedo ser la chica - contestó Ward.

\- O el tipo con coleta…

-Eso estaría bien.

Las lágrimas empezaron a correr sin descanso por el rostro de Skye, que sin entender muy bien por qué se acercó de nuevo corriendo hacia donde estaba Ward.

-Te quisé ¿sabes? Creí que había conocido a un héroe. Visualicé a nuestros hijos. Soñé con un final feliz contigo.

-Lo siento - dijo el hombre limpiando con cuidado las lágrimas de su cara.

Skye lo miró con amor y se acercó para besarle. Cuando sus labios se juntaron una descarga eléctrica les atrapó y sus bocas y sus cuerpos parecieron fundirse en el deseo. Solo se separaron cuando la necesidad de respirar se hizo imperiosa. Sus respiraciones eran trabajosas y su corazón parecía desbordado.

\- Aún me debes esa copa - dijo la chica mientras salía corriendo dirección a la puerta.

Es posible que Ward lo hubiese esperado durante un tiempo, incluso temido pero después de cuatro años volverla a ver se le antojaba imposible. Que un final feliz aun fuera posible era una quimera.

FIN

* * *

Aquí aún había esperanzas

¿Os interesaría leer un "Final Feliz" post final primera temporada?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **"Finales Felices" es un fanfic basado en la serie Agentes de SHIELD. Los personajes mencionados no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de los Whedon, Marvel y la cadena ABC. No intento violar las leyes del copyright ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Nota I:** Sí, al final lo escribí. Mi nivel de masoquismo roza la locura. Este es el tercer final feliz, y tal vez podréis pensar que no es feliz, pero volvemos al hecho de que esta es una serie de Whedon y mi beta me ha dicho que este es un capitulo muy Whedon, así que prepararos… yo aviso :-s. Tener en cuenta que este fic se desarrolla desde la perspectiva que dejó en nuestras mentes el último capítulo de la primera temporada, que bueno, es más o menos lo mismo que si se desarrollara ahora.

**Nota II:** Cuando vi el capi 2x04 me quede alucinada escuchando el plan de May... ¡porque ese era mi plan!, solo que en vez de ser Australia yo les veía en los bosques de Oregón, pero bueno, si el plan de May era Australia, ¿Quién soy yo para llevarle la contraría? ¡Sólo tenía que cambiar la ubicación! :-D

**Nota III: **Así que ante esto nos enfrentamos al último "final feliz", gracias por leer. Y gracias por los comentarios y favoriteos. Y sobre todo gracias a Caris Bennet que se carga con el trabajo de poner todas las tildes que me como, una labor realmente encomiable.

**Resumen:** Como les va a Coulson, May, Ward, Skye, Fitz y Simmons dentro de cinco años, en un hipotético posible final de la serie.

**Tipo:** Después de 1x22 - Beginning of the end. Para todos los públicos. Philinda. Skyeward. Fitz- Simmons. Angst con humor, vamos, tipo Whedon... salvando las distancias.

* * *

**_Finales Felices III_**

* * *

**Enero de 2019. En algún lugar de Australia Meridional.**

El ruido de alguien llamando a la puerta resonó en toda la casa. Melinda May echó un último vistazo a Coulson y se dirigió a la entrada. La habían avisado de la visita así que no se extrañó ni preocupó como hubiera sido lo normal, no recibían demasiadas visitas y no es que ella las echará de menos o las deseara. Mudarse a aquella cabaña en mitad de la nada no solo había sido una táctica de supervivencia, también había sido una solución práctica para encontrar paz y tranquilidad.

Un respiro.

Necesitaban un respiro.

Coulson se estaba apagando poco a poco, cada vez menos tiempo consciente y más tiempo dormido o garabateando los dichosos símbolos de la vida, pero como se había convertido en la nueva seña de identidad del nuevo SHIELD, era mejor que nadie lo supiera.

Siempre con mentiras, siempre con secretos… estaba harta.

Ella hacía su trabajo, llevaba años haciéndolo y también le cuidaba, pero eso no le importaba. Prometió vigilar su espalda, cuidarlo y protegerlo y lo había hecho bien.

No tenía nada de lo que arrepentirse.

De camino a la puerta cogió los informes que ella misma había dejado en el mueble del recibidor, no tenía ganas de dar cháchara al Koening de turno, así que pensaba despacharle rápido. No entendía qué problema tenía el nuevo Shield con el correo electrónico para ciertas cosas. Coulson no estaba para ver a nadie y ella nunca había sido muy paciente. La sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando se encontró con Skye frente a ella.

La chica la abrazó con fuerza sin darle posibilidad de escape, y cuando se sintió rodeada por los cálidos brazos de la joven se dejó llevar y la abrazó con fuerza, su visita era una de las pocas cosas que siempre mejoraban su día y la llevaba esperando desde hacía semanas.

\- ¡Has venido! - exclamó la mujer con los ojos llorosos mientras se separaban.

Aquella mujer que tenía delante era muy diferente a la que Skye creyó conocer hace seis años. La Caballería. Aquella mujer era cálida, dulce, era todo lo que Coulson había dicho de ella sin dejar de ser la mejor profesional que había conocido. May ya no se empeñaba con tanta obstinación en ocultar sus sentimientos a sus amigos. Estaba demasiado cansada para eso.

\- Llegué ayer a Washington y Jemma me dio tu mensaje. He venido lo más rápido posible - dijo con una sonrisa sincera, aunque se la veía ansiosa.

\- Gracias.

\- No las merece… Phil… - dijo la chica dubitativa, las emociones la estaban golpeando duro y no tenía donde esconderse. Si Melinda había llamado...

\- Phil siempre te ha querido y…

\- ¿Tan mal está?

May respiró hondo antes de contestar e intentó parar las lágrimas que querían escapar de sus ojos.

\- En los dos últimos días apenas ha estado dos horas consciente.

Skye intentó disimular, pero las palabras de la especialista fueron para ella como un golpe en la boca del estómago. Estaban perdiendo a Coulson… y no había trucos escondidos debajo de la manga.

\- Jemma me ha dado otro suero - dijo la joven rebuscando en su bolso, mientras intentaba calmarse y ambas mujeres se dirigían al sofá del salón-. Cree que tal vez podría retrasar un poco más… - no sé atrevió a decirlo en alto. Retrasar un poco más lo inevitable.

\- No se rinde con facilidad - sonrió la mujer desganada, cogiendo el frasco que la chica le daba.

\- Tú tampoco deberías.

\- Phil está cansado - dijo mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá. Tenía muy claro como estaba Coulson puesto que éste no había dejado de repetírselo en las últimas semanas, en los pocos momentos de lucidez que había tenido.

Gracias al trabajo incansable de Jemma y a los cientos de sueros elaborados, Coulson había ido empeorando muy lentamente. Habían ganado años y calidad de vida, y la mujer daba las gracias por eso, pero sobre todo porque Phil no había sufrido los brotes de locura que padeció Garret y que él tanto temía.

\- ¿Y tú? - pregunto Skye mientras se sentaba a su lado con rostro preocupado-. ¿Cómo estás tú?

\- ¿Yo? Perfectamente - dijo con un aire distendido y una pequeña sonrisa, el tono y la expresión le decían a Skye que aquello era cierto, pero sus ojos hablaban de dolor y desesperación y ambas lo sabían -. No me mires con cara de pena Skye - la expresión de la mujer cambió al momento y su tono parecía crispado-. Yo no merezco compasión por esto.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Estoy viva y sana. He luchado en más batallas de las que puedo recordar y sigo en pie - la fuerza en su voz era increíble-. He tenido una vida plena y cuando Phil me… nos deje aún tendré vida y os tendré a vosotros. Aún tendré cosas que aprender y que enseñar. Soy afortunada.

Skye quería abrazarla, en serio que quería abrazarla de nuevo, fuerte…

\- Sé cómo te sientes al perder a alguien a quien amas.

El rostro de May se suavizó entendiendo al instante el problema. Todo había sido tan duro y complejo durante aquellos últimos años. Y ella que pensó que su fin del mundo sería Barhein...

\- Es diferente.

\- ¿Por qué? - la recriminó la joven.

\- Por todo.

\- Ward…

\- No es porque Ward nos traicionara - dijo la mujer como si de repetir tanto esa frase parece que todo el mundo hubiera olvidado su significado-. Pero sí, lo siento, sé que no te gusta escucharlo, pero vuestra relación fue tóxica - empezó con mentiras y continuó con una lucha por saber quién tenía el poder, pensó May pero se abstuvo de decirlo. Skye ya sabía eso y a juzgar por la cara que había puesto no quería recordarlo.

\- Ward… - Skye no tenía que repetirlo. May sabía lo que quería decir. Las dos mujeres aún recuerdan todo lo que pasó con angustia. La historia aún está muy viva en ellas.

Como más tarde descubrieron, Hydra y el padre de Skye llevaban años detrás de la chica. Ward suplicó por su perdón y demostró con fervor que sólo quería proteger a Skye, se disculpó arrepentido y aceptó sin protestar su cautiverio y todo lo que vino con él.

Cuando las cosas se empezaron a poner realmente feas y el acecho a Skye se hizo casi insoportable, Coulson lo sacó de su cautiverio con muchas precauciones y con la misión prioritaria de que la protegiera con su vida. Ward pareció satisfecho pero Skye no. Al principio la chica se sintió ofendida y vilipendiada ante tal decisión y la constante presencia de Ward en su espalda, pero con el pasar de las semanas incluso se les había visto reír por la Zona de juegos.

Todo parecía estar volviendo a la calma, cuando en mitad de una misión los soldados de Hydra consiguieron sin saber muy bien como dejar a May, Ward y Skye aislados en una nave industrial con más de 30 soldados enemigos a su alrededor. Ward se interpuso entre la chica y una bala destinada a noquearla y después de eso siguió luchando para impedir que Hydra se la llevara hasta que prácticamente cayó muerto.

May recuerda a la perfección las lágrimas de Skye mientras suplicaba al infinito que no se lo llevarán, cómo él susurró antes de morir lo mucho que la quería y que había sido la única luz de su vida. May aún recuerda cómo el miedo la atrapó al verse rodeada de soldados armados, con Ward muerto y Skye llorando desconsolada. Pensó que era el final. El final del todo. Y de repente… de repente una luz cegadora empezó a sobresalir del pequeño cuerpo de Skye, cuando la joven levantó la cabeza vio como sus ojos lucían aterradores, el color negro se había apropiado de su iris y como una fuerza atronadora un haz de energía salió disparado de ella, llevándose por delante a todos los soldados que la rodeaban fuertemente armados, apenas tuvo tiempo de agacharse al ver lo que se le venía encima.

Ese día Skye descubrió quién era realmente, justamente cuando ya no le interesaba saberlo. La chica tuvo durante meses miedo de sí misma y no era para menos. El dolor que sentía, hacía que sus poderes fueran incontrolables.

\- Ward te quería - dijo la especialista suavizando su rostro y acariciando el brazo de la chica-, lo sé. Y tú a él. Pero eso no es lo que duele, eso debería hacerlo más fácil, lo que duele es que apenas tuvisteis tiempo. La muerte de Ward fue prematura e inesperada. Apenas le habías perdonado cuando se sacrificó por ti. Os quedaba tanto por hacer… todo, pero… pero Coulson y yo... - y al decirlo no pudo por menos que escapársele una pequeña sonrisa-. Coulson y yo apenas habíamos dejado la adolescencia cuando nos conocimos en la Academia - su relación empezó pura, casi infantil-. Hemos tenido tiempo para todo. Incluso para perderlo - y ni siquiera se arrepiente de eso. El tiempo perdido con Phil sigue siendo mejor que cualquier otra clase de tiempo-. Hemos luchado, reído, bailado, viajado, nos hemos salvado, nos hemos herido... nos hemos perdonado y nos hemos visto las caras en los mejores y en los peores momentos de nuestras vidas y sin embargo, aquí estamos, juntos.

La voz de May sonaba emocionada, esta vez no había ninguna doblez en sus palabras. Skye envidiaba profundamente la relación que habían tenido sus mentores.

\- Cuando él se vaya - prosiguió Melinda con dificultad- yo estaré allí, dándole la mano, sin nada de lo que arrepentirme - la especialista tragó saliva y respiró-. No quiero perderle. Igual que tú - y es consciente de que se esconderá durante días para llorar en soledad cuando lo haga-. Nadie quiere perder a la gente a la que quiere. Querríamos que Phil estuviera siempre con nosotras, como te gustaría que Ward siguiera entre nosotros, pero cuando se vaya, yo estaré en paz y…

\- ¡Yo no! - gritó la chica-. Yo no estoy en paz - las lágrimas corrían desordenadas por su cara-. No puedo perderlo. No también a él. No supe entender ni ayudar a Ward...

\- ¡Ward murió en paz, Skye! - interrumpió la mujer intentado tranquilizar a la joven -. Hizo las paces consigo mismo y consiguió su perdón… y más aún, consiguió tu perdón y tu amor. Fuiste su luz… le salvaste.

Skye negaba con la cabeza con una fuerte vehemencia no dando valor a las palabras de la mujer, sin embargo estaba más tranquila, más tranquila pero derrotada…

\- No supe ayudar a Fitz después del accidente, fui una amiga horrible. No me dí cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando a Simmons. Perdí a mi padre sin comprenderlo, sin entender sus acciones, sin quererlas comprender. No conocí a mi madre. Despedí a Miles con altanería, me creía superior a él. Maté a demasiada gente. No pude salvar a muchos. No puedo salvar a Coulson… - dijo ya apenas en un susurro -. ¿No ves un patrón en todo esto?

\- Phil está muy orgulloso de ti. Al igual que yo. ¡Eres uno de los Vengadores! Eres...

\- No soy la persona que me gustaría ser - sentenció Skye, levantándose camino del mini bar.

May la siguió con la mirada, pero no se movió del sofá. Era tan fácil entenderla. ¿Qué podía decirle para hacerla sentir mejor cuando ella había estado ahí, en ese mismo lugar, y nada la había ayudado?

\- Es muy pronto para tomar una copa - dijo la mujer serena mientra Skye se servía un whisky.

Como respuesta solo recibió la mirada descreída de la chica, acompañada por la visión del culo del vaso, mientras bebía el contenido de un trago.

\- La vida ha sido dura contigo - continuó la mujer-. Sé lo que es estar donde tú estás ahora. Es difícil. Han sido unos años muy duros y eres muy joven. Pero lo haces bien, lo mejor que puedes, no...

\- Déjame quedarme - la petición salió disparada, desesperada de la boca de la chica, desconcertando a May.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Déjame quedarme, por favor - las palabras de Skye eran suplicantes-. Dure lo que dure Phil, pase lo que pase de aquí en adelante, déjame quedarme aquí con vosotros. Déjame ayudarte. Déjame ser parte de esto. Sé que es algo vuestro… que es vuestro plan, vuestro… vuestra historia... pero…

\- Quédate el tiempo que quieras - interrumpió May comprensiva-. También es tu historia. Yo nunca quise apartarte de Phil, solo...

Los ojos de la joven se iluminaron, no esperaba una respuesta afirmativa, desde luego no tan rápida.

\- ¡Gracias! - dijo mientras corría hacia su ex SO y la abrazaba en el sofá, como si fuera una niña pequeña, como si lo necesitara para convencerse de que no había monstruos bajo su cama.

\- No será agradable.

\- ¿En serio? - dijo Skye con una sonrisa triste mientras se acoplaba en el sofá con los ojos llorosos-. ¿Más o menos que esperar una llamada anunciando un fin en mitad de un pueblo de Asia Occidental, cuando tu misión es detener a gente que no conoces cueste lo que cueste, sin tiempo para venir a despedirme o sin tiempo simplemente para llegar al funeral? Sin poder llorar contigo... y con Simmons, y con Fitz. Sin poder decir adiós de nuevo.

May no sabía exactamente qué contestar a eso, ni siquiera sabía si Skye buscaba una respuesta, pero la voz de Phil en algún lugar de la casa la libró de tener que pensarlo.

\- ¿¡Mel?!

\- En el salón - gritó la mujer levantándose, yendo al encuentro de la voz. Skye se tensó sin darse cuenta y se secó las lágrimas descuidadas. Hacía casi un año que no le veía.

Cuando Phil llegó al salón lo primero que vio fue a Melinda y los ojos se le iluminaron de repente, sus piernas le llevaron hacia la mujer y cuando estaba a punto de lo que parecía cogerla de la cintura y darle un beso…

\- Mira quién ha venido a visitarnos - dijo la mujer girándose hacia Skye para que Phil pudiera verla bien.

La chica sonrió ligeramente y se quedó fija unos segundos viendo a Phillip Coulson. Se le veía mayor, mucho mayor de lo que era. Las arrugas se le marcaban en el rostro, se le veía saludable, bien alimentado e incluso con una masa muscular adecuada, pero Melinda tenía razón, estaba cansado.

Muy cansado.

De todos modos lo que más le llamó la atención fue la falta de traje, de pantalones de vestir, de camisa, de chaqueta, de corbata, incluso de zapatos. Llevaba unos pantalones de chándal negros y una camiseta gris.

\- Skye, ¿pero qué haces aquí? - preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa tierna, aún había bondad en sus ojos, una gran cantidad de ella.

\- Yo la llamé - contestó Melinda.

\- Mel - dijo el hombre volviendo la cabeza hacia May con tono recriminatorio-. Skye tiene cosas mejores que hacer que venir a ver a su viejo jefe.

Skye se levantó del sofá y abrazó a Phil con fuerza. El hombre se dejó hacer con tranquilidad. Estaba encantado de ver a la chica.

\- En realidad no hay nada mejor que pudiera hacer en este momento.- dijo Skye acariciando a Phil con dulzura.

A Phil se le rompió el corazón. No sabía si estaba listo para las visitas de despedida.

\- No deberías de hacer caso a Me...May - se rectificó a sí mismo-, se preocupa demasiado.

\- Es cierto - contestó Skye - ella siempre se preocupa demasiado, tienes suerte de tenerla cerca.

La mirada de Phil se dirigió hacia Melinda, mirándola con veneración mientras asentía con la cabeza.

\- Siempre he sido un tipo con suerte - May le respondió con una sonrisa y Phil volvió su mirada de nuevo a Skye-. ¿Y qué tal te va todo? ¿Ya has salvado el mundo?

\- Un par de veces… solo este mes - dijo la chica con una sonrisa triste. Estaban intentando normalizar lo innormalizable y dolía-. Creo que están a punto de sacar mi figurita de acción. Espero que me pongas al lado de Capitán América.

\- Por supuesto - dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá y Skye le acompañaba - ya he hecho hueco, estarás entre Thor y Capi. Ya hicimos el pre-pedido a Amazon - el hombre no quería pensar el miedo que le daba no llegar a tener esa figurita en sus manos-. Siempre supe que llegarías lejos - y el orgullo se intuía en cada sílaba.

\- No es tan lejos cuando tienes superpoderes.

\- No digas eso. Siempre fuiste especial.

\- Sin ti no hubiera tenido una oportunidad.

Skye tenía ganas de llorar. Unas ganas inmensas y Phil también. May se escabulló camino de la cocina, tal vez era la única que en ese momento se había permitido hacerlo.

\- ¿Cómo está Trip? - preguntó Phil intentando distender el ambiente.

Skye sonrió abiertamente, una de las pocas cosas buenas de su día a día era su compañero.

\- Trip está genial. Como siempre. Positivo, siempre sonriente… es un gran compañero, un gran apoyo. Te manda muchos recuerdos, por cierto. No sé qué haría sin él.

\- Es un buen chico - comentó Coulson complacido.

\- Lo es. Y como sano gracias a él. Siempre que puede me cuela una manzana en mi comida.

\- Le debería mandar una cesta de frutas por su cumpleaños por cuidarte tan bien - dijo y dejó escapar una sonrisa tierna, Skye estaba tan guapa.

\- Deberías mandársela por ser un gran agente. Tuvimos suerte de cruzarnos con él.

\- Lo sé. Otra cosa más que agradecer a Simmons.

Phil recuerda las pocas ganas que tenía de confiar en nadie de nuevo por la época en la que Trip se sumó al equipo. Si no hubiera sido por la científica lo hubiera mandado para casa, lo cual hubiera sido un gran error.

\- ¿Cómo están Fitz-Simmons? - a Coulson le gustaba seguirles llamando como a uno solo, le reconfortaba a niveles que su mente ni siquiera entendía.

\- Fitz está mucho mejor - contestó Skye sonriente-, es increíble lo que ha mejorado en los últimos años, la investigación de Jemma para ayudarte también ha tenido efectos positivos para él. Le sigue costando hablar, pero sus manos... sus manos le obedecen, su cerebro está más despejado, ha hecho unos juguetitos nuevos geniales en los últimos meses.

\- Me alegro.

\- Sí… es... una muy buena noticia - se quedó con ganas de añadir un "por fin", pero prefirió abstenerse - Jemma está… - bien no era la palabra- está muy ocupada. Ser la directora de la nueva División de Ciencia y Tecnología de la Academia es un trabajo arduo.

\- Y lo de intentar salvarme la vida tampoco tiene que ser fácil.

\- Lo hace encantada.

Phil no dudaba de que Jemma estuviera encantada de intentar ayudarle, pero no sabía si le parecía justo que tanta gente estuviera sacrificando su vida por él, sobre todo cuando el fin ya parecía tan cercano. Agradecía mucho esos cuatro años más que había tenido, y siempre se los debería a la joven científica, agradecía el tiempo extra y a solas con May y todo lo que habían aprendido de los signos que no dejaba de escribir compulsivamente, pero estaba cansando...

\- ¿Duerme? - preguntó Phil preocupado.

\- Seguramente no lo suficiente.

\- ¿Come? - Skye sonrió comprensiva, el lado paternal de Coulson siempre le había parecido muy tierno.

\- Fitz se encarga de eso.

\- Bien.

El camino que habían recorrido Fitz-Simmons había sido largo y tormentoso. Tras el accidente su relación se vio alterada. Fitz quedó muy mal parado tanto física como mentalmente y Simmons se vio afectada por el síndrome del superviviente, lo cual le hacía hacer cosas que su antiguo yo ni se las plantearía. Se volvió temeraria. Cada vez que miraba a Fitz sentía que era ella la que tenía que estar luchando por su vida, por sus palabras, y eso la fue consumiendo poco a poco.

No eran capaces de ayudarse el uno al otro, ni tampoco a sí mismos, y eso pudo con ellos. Parecían destinados a nunca más poder estar en el mismo lugar, al mismo tiempo, las páginas de sus libros se habían desincronizado. Pero no hay males eternos y como predijo May en su día, si sus sentimientos eran lo suficientemente fuertes acabarían encontrando el camino a casa. Y ahora parecían estar en casa. Seguramente habían tardado cinco años en llegar a estar justamente al mismo punto en el que estaban cuando Ward les tiró al mar desde el BUS, pero habían llegado. Y Fitz se sentía mágicamente encantado de poder cuidar de Jemma, recordarle que era hora de comer o que se tenía que ir a la cama. Se había vuelto la voz de su conciencia.

El silencio se había apoderado de los dos ante los recuerdos de sus amigos en el instante en que May entró en el salón con una bandeja.

\- May me obliga a comer siempre que estoy despierto - se quejó Coulson en cuanto la vio.

\- Eso es porque estás muy poco tiempo despierto.

Coulson miró el plato con desagrado, repollo. Odiaba el repollo. Agradecía a May que le cuidara y que estuviera tan comprometida con su alimentación, pero maldita sea, se estaba muriendo, ¿qué mal le iba a hacer un chuletón?

\- No tengo hambre - dijo retirando un poco el plato.

\- Te lo comes igualmente.

\- ¿Y esto? - dijo señalando la botellita de suero que había traído Skye.

\- Lo ha traído Skye. Es el último suero que ha hecho Jemma - May sabía lo que Coulson pensaba, que estaban perdiendo el tiempo, pero no estaba dispuesta a rendirse y menos con Skye allí-. Te lo tomas también.

\- ¡MeMay! - intentó protestar el hombre.

Skye sonrió ante el segundo semi fallo de Coulson y ante la escena familiar que había presenciado. Realmente parecían un viejo matrimonio y aquello dentro de todo lo demás era muy tierno.

\- Si la llamas Mel, llámala Mel. No voy a pensar nada raro porque la llames por un apelativo cariñoso. Lleváis más de cuatro años viviendo juntos aquí solos, me preocuparía más si la llamarás Agente May - dijo tranquila-. Y si quieres besarla, hazlo, si me voy a quedar con vosotros es para ayudar, no quiero que os perdáis momentos cuquis por mi culpa.

La reacción de Phil y Melinda no se hizo esperar. La cara escandalizada y sorprendida apareció en los rostros de ambos pero por cosas dispares.

\- Escandalízate cuando no encuentre tu habitación - respondió Skye al gesto de May, quién decidió no añadir nada - ¿En serio crees que soy tan ingenua?

\- Estoy despierto escasamente una hora al día - respondió Coulson a una pregunta nunca pronunciada-, hace demasiado tiempo que no pasa nada interesante en ninguna habitación – May entornó los ojos pero se mantuvo en silencio-. ¿Qué es eso de que te vas a quedar? - Phil continuó enfadado -. No sé qué has pensado jovencita, pero de eso ni hablar. No te vas a quedar aquí.

Las dos mujeres contestaron al unísono.

\- Se va a quedar.

\- Me voy a quedar.

\- No, para nada - sentenció Phil mirando a la chica con severidad -. Tienes muchas cosas que hacer, salvar el mundo y todo eso. Ya estoy acaparando a May, no voy a permitir que dos de las mejores agentes que tiene SHIELD pierdan su tiempo haciendo de mis niñeras.

\- Tú fuiste durante años el niñero de Tony Stark y tengo entendido que eras uno de los mejores agentes de Shield, Director - dijo Skye toda seria, consiguiendo que May soltara una carcajada.

\- La niña se nos revela Mel, no tiene gracia - dijo Coulson desconcertado mirando hacia la mujer.

\- No tendrá gracia para ti, pero lo que dice es cierto. Además, si Skye se quiere quedar, se quedará - May sabía que la chica lo necesitaba y no iba a ser ella quien negara la evidencia.

\- ¡¿Es que no tengo nada que decir con respecto a mi vida?! - preguntó Phil enfadado cruzando los brazos.

\- Puedes decir lo que quieras con respecto a tu vida - contestó May seria-, pero en la vida de Skye decide ella. Y ella ha decidido quedarse y ayudar.

Coulson se sintió realmente superado por las circunstancias, no entendía como aquellas dos mujeres fantásticas e increíbles estaban dispuestas a hacer un kit kat en sus vidas para cuidarle a él. Tenía que haber sido muy bueno en otra vida para merecerlas.

\- Eso quiere decir que no me tengo que comer el repollo.

May entornó los ojos y Skye dejó escapar una carcajada.

\- ¿Quieres entrar en serio en una discusión sobre el repollo delante de Skye?

\- No me gusta el repollo y lo sabes - dijo Phil todo serio.

\- El repollo es bueno para ti, tiene muchos nutrientes y 0 calorías y es regenerante, no te mueves lo suficiente para tomar grandes cantidades de proteínas. Lo siento Phil, no te pudo dar un chuletón… - No sabía por qué pero Skye tenía la sensación de que esa conversación ya la habían tenido...

\- Mira - interrumpió la chica - hacemos una cosa, tú te comes el repollo y te tomas el suero que mandó Jemma, si en unos días estás más tiempo consciente te damos el chuletón y bajamos las calorías haciendo jogging.

Phil no pudo por menos que sonreír.

\- Estáis esperando un milagro que no va a suceder.

\- ¿Por qué no? - preguntó Skye convencida -. No es que antes no hayamos vivido milagros… Un Dios cayó del cielo en Nuevo México.

\- Vale- dijo el hombre al final, el argumento era válido y no tenía ganas de discutir, iba a perder de todos modos, así que cogió con desgana un trozo de repollo haciendo que las dos mujeres sonrieran.

\- Y que sepas que sí que tengo habitación - dijo May dirigiéndose a Skye.

\- ¿Y la usas? - preguntó desafiante la joven.

\- No. Y tienes suerte, porque si no te tocaría dormir en el sofá.

Skye sonrió y se dio cuenta de que aquel era el lugar donde tenía que estar en ese momento. Con su familia. El sitio adecuado para ser quien era y para hacer lo que tenía que hacer. No había un lugar mejor y pasara lo que pasara de ahí en adelante, aún podría creer en los finales felices.

* * *

FIN

* * *

¿Os habéis dado cuenta de que en cada historia Skye llama a la puerta de uno de los ships?

No lo hice a posta, será el destino.

Comentarme que os pareció y brindemos por un final feliz para nuestros ships, o lo más parecido que podamos conseguir. Por Whedon :-D

Intentaré que el próximo sea feliz de verdad.


End file.
